Ignoring the obvious
by Moondragon
Summary: A Harry and Hermione moment from Ron's point of view.


I'm writing this in a desperate attempt to cure my writer's block. I'm getting absolutely nowhere in 'Don't Come Close To Me'. And I'm bored... I have finally admitted it. As much as I want it I don't think Harry and Hermione are going to get together in the books. The signs of a Hermione/Ron romance seem much brighter. Sigh But hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I don't own anything...

**Ignoring the obvious**  
Moondragon

--

It's so obvious.

I watch them sitting on each side of the common room. Once in a while they look up from their homework and let their eyes rest on the other. It's interesting to just watch them, sneaking glances at the other without even realizing what they are doing.

I don't understand how they can just ignore it. It's so obvious. I guess denial really is a powerful thing. But sometimes I can't help wondering if they are ever going to admit it. Even to themselves.

I don't know when I first realized it. There were all the little things that happened between them. The little smiles they send each other in class. When they meet after summer holiday they would hug just a little longer then they where supposed to. Him spinning her around after we've won a Quidditch match. Just little things like that, but put them together and you'll see it too.

They are in love.

It still freaks me out sometimes. My best friends are in love, with each other. Harry and Hermione are in love... The whole idée just seems absurd and unreal.

I can't really make up my mind what I feel about the situation. I suppose I should be angry or happy or irritated or... I don't know, I really don't. At first I was a bit angry at them. I mean we are friends all three of us, and then they fall in love. 'The hero gets the girl.' Isn't that only supposed to happen in books? But I realized after a while that it's not their fault. They didn't decide that they should fall in love with each other. Heck, they don't even know that they have fallen in love.

Irritated? Sometimes maybe. I'm more amused I think. Seeing the way they act around each other really cracks me up sometimes. The way he blushes when she kiss him goodnight, on the cheek of course. It's like having an endless source of amusement. Mind you, I'm not the only one to notice the change in Harry and Hermione's 'friendship'. Far from it. There are even bets going around school about when they are going to get together. The fun thing is that they aren't aware of it. Mysteriously enough nobody has let it slip either. Even more since it's Lavender that supervises the whole thing. And I sure as hell ain't gonna tell them.

Professor Trelawney has predicted it since our fifth year. Them falling in love I mean. Not that her prophecies are really something to go by. And Rita Skeeter, once she was back from her bug form, has written quite a few articles about them. They just ignore it or laugh at it. At the beginning so did I, but as I've told you before, I realized that it's the truth.

They really love each other.

I wonder what's going to happen when we graduate. I know Hermione is going to apply to some University. Harry? I don't know. He has been thinking about University too. As for myself, I have no clue. But I'm through with schools. I just hope we'll stay together even if we don't see each other so often as we're used to. That's going to be weird. I mean we're used to being around 24/7 and suddenly we're gonna be far apart. I just hope Harry and Hermione have come to their senses about each other. Sometimes I wonder how it's gonna be when they finally figure it out. A bit afraid of being the third wheel on the wagon I guess. Somehow I don't think we'll ever stop being together. I just know that we'll always be friends, no matter what. We've been through too much together. Fighting evil does that to you.

"Ron?"

Hermione's voice starlet me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see her standing in front of me.

"Hi Hermi. What is it?"

"I'm taking a walk outside and was just wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Nah. I've got to finish my Divination homework."

Depressingly enough it was true. My Divination work was just as unfinished as before my thoughts had drifted of to more interesting topics.

Hermione turned towards Harry, who was sitting next to me. Looks like he's already finished with his Divination homework. Now that's unfair.

"How about you Harry? Want to come along?"

Harry looks up from his homework and when he sees Hermione his face breaks into a soft smile.

"Sure, why not?"

Hermione holds out her hand for him to take it. Harry grips it and pulls himself out of the chair. He smiles his trademark grin towards her, and they walks out of the room together, still holding hands as it was the most natural thing in the world.

I suppose it is.

Hmm... I wonder where Lavender is. I have a bet to place.

--

**Authors Note:** I know it's really short and I think Ron is a bit OOC. But the idée was swirling around in my head and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down.

Review? Pretty please with sugar on?

Moondragon


End file.
